Memories Of My Love
by x 5 Hector 5 x
Summary: After Hector's death, Andromache reminices fond memories of her one and only true love as she plots revenge.....


Memories of My Love Chapter 1: I Knew From The Moment I Met Him This story is something I decided to write, because I wanted to tell a story of how strong the love of Andromache and Hector was. I haven't read the Illiad, this is based on my knowledge of the movie, so if anything is incorrect, I apologize. Thank you! Please review!  
  
Andromache looked out as the sun rose to set daylight on the city of Troy. It had been one day since. One day since her whole life fell apart. One day since the love of her life was so abruptly taken from her, leaving her with nothing except a small part of him, their son Astyanax. She wasn't even able to go to a funeral for him, that horrid Achilles had taken the body of her dear, dear Hector. His body dragged around the great walls of Troy numerous times was a horrible sight to see. She thanked the gods that Astyanax never had to see that. But she did. She had to witness the terrible, horrible, awful thing that Achilles had done. She wanted revenge. But what would revenge do? It wouldn't bring Hector back, and she'd still be alone on this earth to care for their son.  
  
The crying of Astyanax startled Andromache, and interrupted her thoughts. She picked him up and comforted him, sang to him, told him everything would be all right. How ironic, that she tell him that when she knows, it will never be right. Never without Hector. He would have to grow up without a father and she without a husband. Not just a husband, she loved him. Perhaps from the moment she met him. She knew he had felt the same. Yes it had been an arranged marriage, but even so, they fell so deeply in love, they felt as though they had the choosing in the marriage. She remember the day they met, as if it had happened only yesterday.  
  
The sun was brightly shining on the glorious city of Troy. Andromache had been waiting in the hot sun, to meet the Prince of Troy, whom she was to marry. Andromache had always been a strong woman, and she always hated the idea of an arranged marriage. She wanted to marry for love, not nobility or money. Did this Hector have values? Would he treat her with respect? She kept asking her self questions, suddenly becoming nervous.  
A tall, handsome, rugged young man approached her. "Lady Andromache?" he asked with great kindness and concern in his voice.  
"Yes, Prince Hector," she answered instantly intrigued by the man.  
"Please, call me Hector. If we are to be married, I'd rather you not call me 'Prince'", Hector said as he was also interested in her. "This is such a fine day, shall we take a walk by the river and get to know more about each other?"  
"Yes, Hector. I would love to learn more about the mighty warrior prince," she added with a smile.  
They walked for nearly 30 minutes and learned much about each other. They were about to return, when Andromache slipped into the river. The river was rushing fast and she was having a hard time staying above water. She was starting to go under when she heard that voice, "Please hold on Andromache, I have you". Suddenly she was on the land and she was shivering cold. "Here, take my this, you are cold to the touch," Hector told her still stricken with concern.  
"No, no.I am alright. Thanks to you, dear Hector. I must be going now. My father expects me home-" Andromache was interrupted when Hector suddenly pulled her near him and kissed her. It was a romantic kiss, nothing planned and very nice, a change for her. "Lady Andromache, I know I have just met you, but I do believe that I am beginning to fall in love with you," Hector said nervously.  
Andromache gazed into his deep brown eyes and said, "Please Hector, do not call me 'Lady Andromache', Andromache will do. And I do believe that I may already be in love with you," Andromache said her voice filled with hope of the future.  
"You are a wonderful woman, and I thank the gods that I be so lucky to be married to such a woman," Hector replied with great respect. "I mustn't keep you waiting any longer, I would not want to keep your father waiting. Until we meet again, Andromache," Hector began to grab her hand to kiss, but Andromache stopped him and kissed him.  
"And I do hope that the time we meet again is soon," Andromache smiled as she walked back to her home.  
  
That memory brought tears to her eyes, more tears than poor Astyanax had in his. She knew, from the moment she met him, that he was the one she would always love for the rest of her life. She would get revenge on Achilles, even if that meant giving her own life. 


End file.
